Cats Do Not Like To Share
by Nova trinity
Summary: No one, I repeat, no one will take anything that I want. Weather it is something that is not yet mine or even something that had been thrown away. No One Is Allowed to have anything that I set my eye on. Ever! YAOI! rated for added smut now! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** This is the standard disclaimer, I do not own Bleach, it is owned by the respective people that bring it to us, Tite Kubo, Shonen Jump and VIZ. I do own the manga and the anime and video games, so I do support it. Even though Tite Kubo felt the urge to kill off my fave. (Ulquiorra) I will still support Bleach. One of my fave 3 manga's. **_

No one, I repeat, no one will take anything that I want. Weather it is something that is not yet mine or even something that had been thrown away. No One Is Allowed to have anything that I set my eye on. Ever!

When I decided to have one substitute soul reaper as my pet, no one was allowed to touch him after that. That is why when that damn emo clown had gotten jealous over the girls feelings for said strawberry, and decided to teach the strawberry a lesson, I had been more than a little pissed. I would never dream of taking that girl away from him, why the hell had Ulquiorra taken the strawberry away from me? To make matters worse, I had to rescue the girl so that I could have her heal the Shinigami, than the fourth showed up and demanded I hand the girl over to him. Its like what the fuck, he had ruined my pet then expected me to say oops, my bad. Here is your princess. Just let Kurosaki Ichigo die from that hole in his chest. That is the reason I used Caja Negación on him, its not like he would stay gone forever or anything, hell if only I were so lucky.

Then when I nearly had that strawberry defeated so that I could claim him, I lost my focus cause of his damn eyes and nearly got myself killed. To make matters worse, I asked him to end it all for me and that damn fool refused. His promise to me though soothed me and then he goes and had to protect me from the spoon. I aint no weakling like the Princess. That is what he made me feel like, a damn weakling.

When I came to, I couldn't find that damn fool anywhere. Hell almost all of Hueco Mundo was empty. When I did finally make it back to the palace, no one was near, so I decided to take a trip. I hadn't realized that I had been past out in the middle of Los Noches for over a week. Hell I didn't even know what day it was. So I decided to go to the land of the living. To search for one missing Shinigami.

Everything was too bright when I stepped through the gargantuan, I was pleased though to immediately feel the spiritual pressure of the strawberry. Not wanting to dawdle, I headed towards the point that had my interest, before I reached my original destination, the one I was seeking appeared right before me. It was a gift from the heavens.

"What do you want Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked. He looked good.

"Just wanting to know what happened." I tell him, damn could it get any more obvious? Hello, I have been gone for no one knows how long and all the battles were over. All I want is some answers. Oh yeah, also some strawberry flavored drink. That could wait though…

"Nothin to tell really." Ichigo's eyes seemed to soften, "I am glad you are alive."

I nod my head, not sure if he means it the way I would like him to or not.

As we stood there in the mid day sunlight I felt the spiritual pressure of his Shinigami friends. The short dark haired girl stood a few paces behind him, the red headed pineapple though was standing right next to him. Hatred for the pineapple head was welling deep within and a fire started to rage within me.

I wanted to pound someone's face into the black pavement down on the ground, see the red blood flow from that pineapple.

"Oi, Ichigo." the midget girl said, "Whys he here?"

"Don't worry Rukia, I can handle it."

"Yeah," I added to the strawberry's comment, "Just run along and go do your hair or whatever it is you do."

"Don't talk to Rukia like that." Pineapple spluttered.

"What the hell do you care? Are you her lover?" I was hoping he would say yeah…

Instead that damn guy blushed and glanced over at Kurosaki.

My strawberry!

The only one that at this moment I wanted.

Why the hell would he glance at the substitute Shinigami like that?

I needed to know.

I had to know.

Damnit!

"Don't worry Renji," midget girl said. "I can handle myself."

"Yeah," I grin at the girl that I had at one time stuck my hand into. "I don't want to hurt anyone tonight…. Well maybe only one… hmm."

The midget girl looked visibly nervous and I could smell the fear radiating off her like the exhaust of a old Harley.

Now I direct my intense gaze onto that damn pineapple that had somehow gotten closer to my strawberry. Didn't he know that pineapple and strawberry's didn't go too good together, at least I didn't think they did. A strawberry was a fruit to savor slowly and not have it smothered by any other fruit. A pineapple was too hard and chunky, sometimes getting stuck in between your teeth. Damn, why the hell am I thinking like this?

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo started to approach me. "We need to- oomph…"

That damn pineapple was pulling my strawberry away, stealing him from me just like that emo clown had. No way was I going to sit back and allow this to happen. He was mine, and I don't think I like to share. Hell I know I don't like to share.

In a flash I pulled Ichigo into my own arms and tossed him like a sack of potatoes over my shoulder. He was light so it was no big deal, and when I put my hand possessively on his ass he squirmed only slightly.

"What the hell Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice was not too upset.

"No one touches what is mine." was all I would say as I gave the pineapple the bird and went back to Hueco Mundo with my treat.

I was in a hurry to get my pet safely into my rooms and take my reward. Tasting the fruit that had driven my crazy…

_**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know, if you liked it I could do some more… I just adore GrimmIchi! Thank you for taking the time to read this story…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bleach… it is owned by Tite Kubo, I humbly borrow the wonderful Ichigo and Grimmjow (**_**and others**_**) for my wicked entertainment.**

_**A/N: This was only suppose to be a one shot, I however have gotten a few people saying they wished it was longer so this will have at least one more chapter. This chapter goes to you who wished for more… also to my muse, you know who you are! So a big thank you goes to Totoromo, FlyinGShadoW1314, Paininbunny, Bloodytears87, Demonic blackmagic, and Gollumsfriend. I want you all to know that this is for you!**_

* * *

"No…" Ichigo was saying, even though I knew he meant to say yes, my hand that was in his pants halted.

"What the hell?" my voice was rough from the emotions of finally being able to have my way with him, only for him to halt my progress. We had been alone in Las Noches for ten minutes. Ten minutes of kissing and touching, hell it wasn't all me involved ya know. He was kissing back with just as much intensity as I was, so why the hell had he stopped my hand from finding what it sought?

"Too fast…" he gasped from the feel of my hand brushing against his bare abdomen, merely a few centimeters away from his hardened member. "Go a little slower, we have all the time in the world."

"Oh, yeah… right." I knew that I sounded like a idiot, damn the strawberry for making me lose my iron will, the part of my brain that had taken over when he had kissed me back was slowly letting me focus once more. This was one experience that I wanted just to sit back and savor, roll it around on my tongue like a lollipop, slowly so the flavor lasts longer, driving me over the edge from the intensity.

Why the hell was I comparing this to a lollipop? Strawberry had really taken a hold of my mind, cause that lollipop was a strawberry one. I wanted so badly to taste it. What the hell… Why couldn't I stop thinking about lollipop's?

He pulled me closer to him, I liked this Ichigo better than the one that had just told me no, even though I lusted after that one as well. For about one minute, I let him think he was in control. He initiated the kiss, delving his tongue into my mouth.

The sly guy that hid within me grinned. As he relaxed against my body, my hand delved deeper, I grabbed his cock in my large hand and was pleased to note that he was as stiff as I was. If he was so damn ready to fuck, then why the hell had he told me to slow down?

His mouth broke away from mine and he was panting. I could tell he wanted to say something, yet all he could do is make little gasping sounds and stare transfixed into my eyes as my hand slowly pumped him.

"Itsy-go…" a damn voice, not mine and not his, interrupted the moment. "Whatcha doin?"

Turning my head slightly, my gaze fell on a green headed little girl. On her head like a helmet was a hollow mask. Fuck! It was the same kid that had whined when I had battled Ichigo last.

"What the hell do you want kid?" I growled, I knew my patience was wearing thin. I wanted Ichigo to myself.

"Nell…" the strawberry was turning a slight pink, "What is it?"

"Are you gonna lose that virginity thing now?"

Those words echoed in my head and my gaze fell on the strawberry to watch his reaction, I wanted… no, I needed to know if he was a virgin or not.

Ichigo turned even redder, he truly did look like a strawberry now. My Strawberry!

"Uh… Nell," his voice was trying to remain calm, he was a virgin. His body language and expression told me more than words ever could. "Where are Pesche and Dondochakka?"

"Well," she began, "We was playing eternal tag when I felt your reiatsu just show up. I wanted to see you so here I am."

"How long you been here kid?" I wanted to know.

Hazel eyes clashed with my light blue ones. She was studying me. Sizing me up, a damn little punky kid was trying to see if I were a possible threat to her. What impudence, she needed a whack to the ass.

Slowly she nodded her head as if saying I couldn't hurt her, "I was here for a few minutes."

I felt a strong urge to hit her, I wanted to hit her, my fist even clenched in preparation of hitting her. Then the strawberry held me back.

"Well shouldn't you get back to your friends now?" Ichigo said.

"Why?"

"Cause we want to be alone you brat." I growled.

"Can't we play with you all too?" the brat said in a bratty voice. Damn I hated this kid. The strawberry only smiled at her as if he adored her, what the hell… he better not say yeah.

"Nell," his voice was soft, like a mothers, "You need to get back to your friends. I bet they miss you."

The brat had tears in her eyes, I knew they were fake. That damn strawberry though disentangled himself from me and went to her. He Went To Her! Why? What the hell? Was that all it took to get his attention, to have some fake tears in your eyes? As he hugged her she looked at me and had a smug look on her face, that damn brat! She was trying to steal my Strawberry! Now that she had him in her clutches, she was smiling! Smiling as if her plan had worked.

I couldn't help myself, a low growl emanated from deep within my throat. Both of them heard and looked at me, the brat with triumph, the strawberry with worry.

Was no where sacred? This was my rooms, not some common room that just anyone could enter. I had brought him here to have my way with him, not so that some snotty nosed brat could steal him right from under my nose. This was a insult to my pride. Not just that it was theft!

I had to make that brat realize that Ichigo Kurosaki was mine! She had to see that no matter what I had to do. And I do not share!

"Grimmjow," Ichigo's voice was soft, as if soothing a wounded child. "I need to have a few minutes alone with her please."

"Fine!" I growled, standing up I went out of the room, too upset to notice that he had just gotten his way and I had let him.

Once I was in my hall outside the room though, I was slowly becoming furious. What the hell had just happened? I was suppose to tell him what to do, he was not suppose to tell me what to do. I wear the pants, he wears the robe… what a nice robe it is too, I couldn't help but admire him in my mind. The way that robe clung to his body, so damn sexy that he didn't even realize it. Why was it that all I could think of at the moment was how he looked in that damn Shinigami robe? I wanted to be pissed at him for bossing me out of my own room so that he could be alone with that brat, what the hell was he doing so long? I paced in front of the door like a caged animal. It seemed to be forever, in my mind I fantasized about what I would do to him.

My impatience was wearing thin, it had already been two minutes. Damn!

I halted my pacing, a thought stuck in my mind that had me grin like a cat that had ate the canary. That was why strawberry wanted to take it nice and slow, he was a virgin… I could deal with that, I would be the first and only one that ever touched him. Ever!

With that thought, I was picturing a writhing Ichigo laying under me when a annoying voice yelled out, "Nell… where are you?"

I barely had enough time to look up when a fat blob and a toothpick knocked me down and rushed into My room.

Now I was more than a little irritated, I couldn't even fantasize about my strawberry without being rudely interrupted by someone or something. Dusting off my pants I slowly got up off the floor. With the door open, I had a clear view of everyone that was in My room.

"What the hell?" my voice was grating with the irritation I felt.

Sitting on the sofa against the wall was Ichigo, on his lap was the green headed brat. The fat blob and toothpick were looking back and forth between them and me.

"Is this some fuckin party? Who the fuck are they? Or should I say what are they?"

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said, "Be reasonable."

"No, this is my fuckin room, I brought you here for me not for them. I just want some answers, not any lame ass ones either."

"They are my friends."

"And I care why?" I took a good look at the two new comers, "What the fuck is on your face? Why are you hiding half of it?"

The toothpick looked around, even though I was staring pointedly at him. "Who are you talking to?"

"You, idiot."

Toothpick put his hand up to his chest, "Its my unique style, Ichigo."

Why the fuck had he just called me Ichigo?

Ichigo stood up and went to approach me.

"Get out." I gritted through my teeth to the trio.

Slowly the trio left, the green haired brat tried to take Ichigo with her to which I growled and Ichigo urged her out the door, staying by my side.

My frustration at being denied the pleasure I had been so looking forward to was slowly fading. Without even shutting the door, I pulled Ichigo against me and sat down on the sofa, having him sitting on my lap where he belonged.

"Grimm-" I cut him off before he could say anything more and hungrily claimed his soft lips. I knew that they would be bruised, at the moment though I didn't care. I had waited too damn long to have him.

His mouth parted for me to explore the moist heaven with my tongue. He was so soft that it made me realize the differences in humans and Arrancar, my hand caressed his back while my other hand claimed his thigh. A soft moan escaped his mouth and a startled gasp was heard from the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** here goes… I am not Tite Kubo, if I were then this would be what the next arc in Bleach would be about! (I can cross my fingers though that this will happen).**

Not again… I groaned out loud. Why was I never allowed to have some privacy with my strawberry? I could feel the rage well up within me as I tossed my head in the direction of the door. Standing in the door was a very startled emo clown princess… her dainty hand up to her mouth, her eyes wide as she gazed at the two of us on the couch.

"Kurosaki-kun…" her voice was full of a unknown emotion. "S-so-sorry to interrupt … uh …. The door… it was open…"

In a flash over her shoulder stood emo clown himself. His gaze held mere curiosity followed by understanding.

"Woman," he said, "We should leave."

"Great idea for a change emo clown." my voice was coming out in a snarl.

"Inoue…" strawberry stood up after detangling himself from me, "I will explain some other time."

She nodded her head and allowed Ulquiorra to take her away, glancing unsurely at Ichigo as she walked away.

Slowly Ichigo closed the door and leaned against it, hiding his face from me. I could tell he was now having his own doubts… before he could fully act on them, I pulled him back to me and proceeded to allow my hands to roam over his well toned body, before settling on his firm ass.

"You can't leave…" my voice was husky even to my own ears with suppressed lust.

"I don't think I want to." Ichigo slowly warmed up once more to my touch, he was facing me on the couch and slid his legs around my waist… to me it was a open invitation.

Grinning, I felt like I was about to have the most delectable bird, I wanted desperately to savor the moment, I had waited too long for this with too many interruptions to wait though. I made quick work of disrobing him, when he was once more straddling me, now fully naked, his blush reminded me that he was a virgin and caused me to slow down some.

I tried to restrain myself by pulling him down to me and locking our lips together. My left hand held him in place while my right hand started at his neck, trailed down his chest that was heaving for breath, not sure if he was anticipating or if he was dreading what was to come, using my nails, I circled his hard nipples, gently pinching them both before my hand traveled even lower yet.

Gasping, he pulled his mouth away from mine. "Grimmjow…" his voice echoed in my ear. My hand grabbed his hard cock as he moaned and used his tongue to trace my ear. I was near the point of forgetting all about his lack of experience when his tongue started to tease my neck.

Involuntarily I bucked my hips, he was so good, it was hard for me to restrain myself… I kept having to tell myself to slow down.

He was actually the one that set the pace, as my hand started to pump his cock, he threw his head back, bucking his own hips at the pace, urging my hand to pump faster. I closed my eyes so that I couldn't see how erotic he looked, I had to get control…

When his own hand went to my pants and slid in, my eyes opened involuntarily and I groaned from how he looked. His head thrown back and his face scrunched up, concentrating on what his hand was doing in my pants. As it wrapped around my swollen cock, his eyes opened and he looked scared for a brief moment, then a gleam entered those beautiful eyes and he smiled. It was a smile that was my undoing. It melted my resolve and caused me to find the lube I had just for these times. Our eyes locked as my fingers slid into him to prepare him, I could tell it pained him some, yet he didn't flinch.

His eyes showed that he was in pain, yet they never wavered from mine, in fact he seemed to want to have it done, his hips moved to cause my fingers to move inside of him. My other hand was still ministering to his swollen cock and it startled me when he deftly replaced my fingers in him with my cock… He was poised to slide down on my engorged member when his eyes momentarily closed… that was when he lowered his body, sliding my cock into him… his eyes popped open with the pain he felt, yet he never once halted his progress… he was amazing… I knew that he must be in excruciating pain, yet not once did he slow down.

He was so tight… this time it was me that closed my eyes from the tightness that surrounded my cock. My hips slightly twitched and my hands went up behind him to his shoulders and lowered him even more fully onto me. He seemed to fit like a hand sliding in a glove. He put his hands on my shoulders and nearly bit my lip as he kissed me. We stayed in that position for a brief moment… a moment that seemed to last an eternity and a millisecond all at the same time.

"Grimmjow…" his voice was rough with raw pain. "Don't stop…"

I moved my hands down his back, my claws digging as they went, once his hips were in my clutches, I rocked his body creating the sensation that caused Ichigo to groan. I was too far gone, his little whimpers and cries as I rocked his hips to a fast and hard rhythm, only caused me to want to go harder and faster. I was not sure if he was enjoying the moment or not, all I cared about was attaining that spot where all the stress from being denied my tasty morsel was finally relieved with an orgasm that I involuntarily knew would send me spiraling into the far reaches of contentment.

"God yes…" he shuddered as I once more grabbed his cock that had been sadly neglected till now. His legs tightened around my waist trying to hold on as my hips thrust up into him with such force that he was unable to hold off his own orgasm, which in turn made me climax as well from the tightening of his muscles around my cock.

We sat there for a moment both of us trying to come back to Earth, still soaring in the sky from the intensity. He felt so good, so right in my arms. I knew then that I would never let him go again… He was mine, and I know that I do not like to share him when I want him.

Soon his heart would be mine too, not just his body, till that day, he would not stray too far from my side.

"Wow!" his voice broke through my thoughts.

"So now you know how I feel…" To me it was obvious, and shyly he looked at me, all embarrassed now.

"No… How do you feel?"

"That you belong to me…" I stated the obvious.

What I said must have upset him. He got up off of my lap with a twinge from the pain that was still searing his ass that I had just claimed. "What the fuck…" he seemed confused.

Pulling him back towards me, I kissed his smooth chest. "You…" kiss… "will…" kiss… "always…" kiss… "be…" kiss… "mine."

He groaned and allowed me to continue to kiss him while his fingers absently went through my hair, gently tugging on the blue strands.

"I belong to me…" his voice was firm yet at the same time softly spoken.

Still kissing him, I grinned and lowered my mouth to his cock that was starting to swell up once more, as my mouth teased the tip, licking and suckling, he groaned. Once his cock was hard I pulled away and grinned evilly up at him, "Who do you belong to?"

"Damn you Grimmjow…" he pulled on my hair till my mouth was next to his cock once more.

"What do you want?" I teased him. Gently blowing on his swollen member.

"You know damn well what I want since you started it in the first place." he nearly growled in frustration.

"Just tell me who you belong to and I will finish what I started."

"Damn it!" Ichigo swore.

"Strawberry," I gently said, "I want so much to satisfy that need I woke up in you… I just can't until you admit who you belong to."

"Fine…" his voice was barely above a whisper, "I admit it…"

"What do you admit?"

"That you have control of my body." he growled.

In triumph, I slid his cock into my mouth and proceeded to finish what I had started.

_**A/N: I think this is where I will end my little story. If you want to know more about it, I do plan on posting an entire 'cat' series. All of them will have a strong M rating… (in other words my kind of story!)**_


End file.
